Senile Situations
by The HOPM Princess
Summary: In about ten years three married couples suspect nothing wrong on whats left of thier anniversary, but what they don't know is someone has excaped the altimers unit next door... JxA YxU OXOC Rated T for suggestiveness.


**Senile Situations**

**A/N: Okay, just a weird idea after seeing Maiden Voyage. Okay, I thought, why not put them like 10 years into the future, and all in an apartment building together, with a nursing home that Jim is staying at because he has altimers (Sp?) close by. Okay, this was in relation to the scene in Jeremie's dorm where Jim comes in and catches Aelita there at night. So I of course thought **_**'What if that was a ways in the future and Jim thought he was still in the past?' **_**Don't know why, but I did, so here it goes... I hope u like what u read.**

It was five years after Kadic left out for the last time for the Lyoko gang. They had all moved into an apartment building, with very nice apartments in them. They lived next-door to a nursing home, which their old gym teacher stayed at. This story starts where the first senile situation begins-

Around eleven o'clock at night, almost all lights were out. It was Valentines Day, and the anniversary of three very close couples. Yes, they were all married on the same day, sounds ironic, right? WRONG. It was planned that way. These six friends were so close they wanted to share the same wedding day. Originally planned by the guys, they all three proposed at the same times. So they all decided to have their weddings on the same date. All combined together as one chaotic marriage.

But that wasn't enough for those six friends. They all moved into the same apartment building, and found three apartments beside each other. When looking straight upon them, apartment 204 was Jeremie and Aelita's, apartment 206 was Yumi and Ulrich's, and apartment 208 was Odd and is new wife, Holly's.

But not all was fine and dandy on such night. Though they didn't know it, someone had escaped the altimers unit next door…

"I really don't believe we've been married for four years today. It seems like just yesterday we were on our honeymoon!" Aelita said to her husband as she sat down on their bed. "I know what you mean." Jeremie agreed as he came out of their bathroom. "Then again, I'm sure our friends are saying the same thing…"

It was an ironically lucky guess…

"They probably are." Agreed Yumi. "There's really no wonder the way they, well, all of us really, still act like it…"

And yet another similar discussion one more door down…

"True." Odd agreed.

Alright, last room switch for now. Just imagine similar convos going on in each room…

Jeremie sat down next to his wife. "But for now…" he said as he leaned over and kissed Aelita, "We can ignore that, and pretend that it's really the time it feels like…" They fell backwards onto the bed. I'm sure you know where this is going…

A few hours later…

An elderly, unwanted, visitor wobbled through the halls of the apartment building next-door to the nursing home he currently resides in. To bad for this poor fellow, he was having one of his altimers attacks. Incase you didn't already know, this causes him to think and act like he's in the past. This isn't good for these current three couples…

He glanced back and forth shining the flashlight he was holding on the doors wherever his gaze traveled. He stopped on door 204. He quickly opened it. To bad everyone was caught up in the excitement so much tonight no one really remembered to lock any doors…

He got lucky and opened the door to Jeremie and Aelita's room. His eves nearly bugged out of his head. "Belpois! Stones! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at the peacefully sleeping couple. "Wha-?" Jeremie said sleepily. "Oh no!" he groaned. "Not again…!" A cause of all this commotion, Aelita woke up. "Jeremie? What's –" She started to ask at her husband, who was now sitting up and staring at their gym teacher from about five years ago, who was now staring at them in disbelief. "Eep!" she half-screamed as she noticed Jim, then began to pull their bed sheets up to her neck. "Well?" Jim asked accusingly. "Jim, we live here, remember?" Jeremie said slowly, to make sure he got the message. "Oh, um, uh, …" Jim babbled, trying to think of something to say to back him up. "You'd think after four years he'd stop calling me 'Stones' by now…" Aelita said to herself quietly. Jeremie heard her and half-smirked. "Uh, um, S- Sorry Belpois. St- I mean, uh, Belpois…" he said, confused as a monkey with pudding on it's head. (**A/N:I have no idea where that one came from**…) He then awkwardly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hey, Jeremie?" Aelita said, not taking her eyes off of the door. "Yes?" Jeremie asked in response. "We forgot to lock the door."

**A/N: Sorry, people. I just couldn't resist that! XD**

**But u've gotta admit, that would be pretty funny. Lol. **

**Again, this is just some random idea that I had after Maiden Voyage. Hope u liked. And, please, **_**REVIEW!!**_

**Peace, love, and overobsession, **

**The HOPM Princess**


End file.
